Confessions of a Broken Heart
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Annabeth rocked back and forth against the corner of her bedroom. She held her hands over her ears and her legs were curled to her chest. Her parents were fighting. Again.'
1. Chapter 1

"_In this world full of __pain__ and sorrow, maybe once in a lifetime, you'll find someone who will make you feel wonderful. Hang on to that someone no matter what."__ -Unknown_

Annabeth rocked back and forth against the corner of her bedroom. She held her hands over her ears and her legs were curled to her chest. Her parents were fighting. Again. She tried drowning out the sound of their screams by placing her headphones in her ears and turning up her music as loud as she could. She tried distracting herself by working on some of her designs, but that didn't help. Nothing did when her parents fought. They could go on for hours on end. Annabeth was always trapped in her room forced to hear their screams. Every so often she could hear the sound of a hand hitting a cheek and her stepmother's cry. Her father was a terrible man. She lifted her grey New York sweatshirt to reveal purple bruises forming on her arm. She could point to every bruise and say why she had gotten it. The bruise forming just below her right shoulder was from coming home late last Monday. The bruise on her lower thigh was from Friday. She wore to short of short- her father showed her what boys could do to her when she wore those kind of shorts. She lightly touched the new one, from tonight, and it stung. Tears formed in her eyes. Her father would soon burst through the door to 'teach her a lesson'. A lesson she didn't want, a lesson she got every night, a lesson she didn't need because she didn't do anything.

She needed to escape, she needed to be free. She couldn't take this pain anymore, she couldn't take this hurt. Her bedroom window was only inches away, barely two feet. Annabeth slowly and quietly moved to the window. Her body aching from the pain her father caused her earlier. She grabbed her light green trench coat, and inched her way to the window. Annabeth opened the window, careful not to make it squeak, and stepped outside. She silently thanked her stepmother for installing a window in her tiny basement room. Annabeth walked up the wooden stairs to the grass. Her feet began to move, they began to run. Her legs ran faster than they had ever gone before. Her lungs were about to burst, but she kept moving. Annabeth knew if she stopped now, she would be in even more pain than she ever had been before in the hands of her father. This made her run harder, faster. She thought she would never stop until a hard force slammed into her chest, turning her world to darkness.

**A/N: This is another series. Hopefully. Maybe. I don't know yet, if enough people like it I'll add more. You know me, whenever I begin a series, I like to make the first chapter really short to see if people like it. (: Also ask me questions on FormSpring. /writingluverr81 You can send me story requests through PM. I would also like to point out that this story takes place when Percy & Annabeth are around 16 and nothing with Demi-Gods came up, nor did the war or quests happen. She'll be finding out for the first time she's a demigod. **

**-demigodgirl1**


	2. Chapter 2

If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater. -Unknown

Pain. Pain was all she felt. Her head throbbed, her arm stung, and her legs felt like they were being torn apart. The only thing she could do was groan, she slowly opened her eyes to the harsh light. A figure came into view, a figure she had never seen before in her life. It was a young boy, with sea green eyes and jet black, messy hair.

"How are you feeling?" He was sitting on the side of the bed staring at her, smiling. Annabeth pushed herself up with her fragile arms, she collapsed under her weight. She brought her hand to her forehead and began rubbing.

"Like shit," she responded. The boy laughed. Who was he and why was he laughing? That was how she felt. "Why are you laughing and what the hell happened to me?" The boy controlled himself and cleared his throat.

"I'm Percy Jackson," He smiled. Annabeth couldn't help, but be mesmerized by his smile. It was soon lost by the serious tone he now took, "Annabeth, you were attacked by a Hellhound. This is how you ended up here. You're at camp Half-Blood." Percy shifted his weight, she could tell this wasn't his favorite subject to talk about. "You know Greek Mythology, right? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Well, they're real." Annabeth began laughing, she laughed until her side hurt and tears were streaming from her eyes.

"You're joking right? There's no such thing! I mean, yeah, I love learning about them, but that doesn't make them real. They're all a myth." Annabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and took deep breaths. Se couldn't believe what this boy was telling her.

"I'm not kidding, Annabeth. I'm the son of Poseidon." She saw the seriousness in his eyes, and decided he wasn't kidding.

"Oh, uhm, okay. I-I guess you're not kidding." Annabeth tried hiding her face in her blond curly hair. Then something hit her, "Wait, if you're the son of Poseidon, then whose daughter am I?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," He said simply, happy that she finally believed him. Annabeth stared at him in shock. She wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment. Percy placed his hand on her knee trying to comfort her. "I know this is confusing, but you'll get used to it. I promise." With that he left Annabeth in the infirmary, to think about everything that just happened.

He hated telling new demi-gods about everything. He despised it. Some demi-gods took it better than others, but either way he hated it. Chiron sent him to find a new demi-god earlier today, Annabeth Chase, she was sixteen and just now finding out about everything. It was terrible, the only reason Chiron had let her go for so long was because he told me she wasn't a very strong demi-god. He should have said no, He should have made Chiron bring her here. Percy knew what was going on with her. He knew everything about her family and never said anything because..well he was stupid. He could have put her out of her pain so much faster than she was. He always felt a connection with Annabeth. He hit his bedside table with his fist.

"I'm so stupid," He whispered, his hand throbbing, from the force of the punch. Tears started flowing from his eyes. She had been in pain all this time and he never did anything about it. He was the reason she was never in a safe place, having to hear things she shouldn't have, and going through things she shouldn't have. Percy sighed and collapsed on his bed, only to get up again, thinking about Annabeth. He had to see her.

She wasn't going to sleep tonight. She was sure of it. The boy, Percy, was running through her head. His beautiful, scarred face, his sea green eyes, his messy black hair, he was so beautiful. _It's not like he would ever go for me though,_ she thought. _All those things my father told me will always be true. _Annabeth was on the verge of tears, when a figure slowly moved into the light of her bedside lamp. Annabeth sighed in relief, when she realized it was Percy.

"Annabeth, you're still awake," he smiled. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I can't really sleep, I'm pretty sore," she chuckled. Percy slowly moved to her infirmary bed and sat next to her. "Why are you here, Percy?" she asked. Why was he sitting next to her in bed at eleven at night?

"I'm sorry about everything that happened to you," he blurted out that wasn't the way he exactly wanted to put it. Annabeth looked at him, she was shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, holding her breath.

"I mean, you and your father," she hadn't expected that. "I feel like it's my fault because I knew about everything, I'm so sorry." Percy had his head down-Annabeth saw him wipe his eyes of tears. She brushed his hair and chuckled softly at his reaction. She just couldn't be mad at her.

"Percy, it's not your fault. It never will be it's my monstrous father. But you know what," Annabeth raised Percy's head to make him look at her. She smiled. "I'm away from him, I don't ever have to go back because you did save me." She rubbed the tears from his cheeks and pulled him into a hug. He embraced the warmth that came from her body, she smelt of vanilla and lilac. He had never felt this way about anybody, he felt like he needed her, and couldn't leave her.

"I can't leave you, Annabeth," Percy whispered into her shoulder. She tried soothing him by rubbing small circles on his back.

"Then don't," She said simply. Percy looked into her eyes and knew she meant it. She helped him into the covers and together they had the best sleep they had ever had.

**A/N: I finished The Last Olympian! Gah. It was so, so good! But I was really sad once it was done. But now, I'm freaking out over The Lost Hero! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I was kind of in a rush to finish it tonight I guess. I started the first half earlier this week, then I kind of finished the other half tonight. But please R&R. **

**-demigodgirl1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"You know you are in love because you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams." -**__Dr. Seuss_

Annabeth woke up with a feeling of emptiness. Her eyes still closed, she patted the bed. Percy was gone. She pushed herself up to look around. There was no one around, she looked at her bedside table. There was a note beneath a glass of water.

_Annabeth,_

_I had to teach a sword class, if you need me come to the arena._

_-Percy_

She breathed a sigh of relief. Last night really wasn't a dream.

"Annabeth," The nurse came to her with a sweet smile. She enjoyed helping children a little too much. "You are free to go. You're mom's Athena right?" Annabeth nodded, even though she honestly didn't remember. "I'll point you to where it is."

The nurse helped Annabeth up, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. She pointed to a cabin at the father end of the camp. Annabeth thanked the nurse and headed out the door. She didn't even know where to start looking. It was hard to see anything past the orange t-shirts kids were wearing.

"Welcome to camp!" A girl, wearing too much makeup and smelled a little too much like a brand named store, welcomed her.

"Thank you," Annabeth smiled.

"Who's your parent?" The girl giggled. Annabeth hoped and prayed she wasn't a daughter of Athena.

"My mom is Athena." The girl scoffed, slouching her shoulders.

"Aww! My mom's Aphrodite," _Oh, makes sense. _The girl scoffed. "Well that's too bad. You're too pretty to be an Athena girl."

"Uhm, thanks. Can you tell me where the Arena is?" The girl nodded. She pointed towards a grassy field, nothing what Annabeth expected. "Thank you." The girl nodded and bounced back toward the pink cabin. _Airhead. _Annabeth made her way to where the girl had pointed. She passed a climbing wall which seemed to have lava pouring from it. She reminded herself not to sign up for any activities that had 'climbing' in it. Young kids were chanting and crowding around two campers. Annabeth tried pushing through the crowd. She was able to make out the image of a young boy about her age with dark black hair and piercing green eyes. He was fighting a girl who seemed to be kicking his butt, only he wouldn't admit it.

"You know, you're not going to win Clarisse," the boy taunted, smirking at her response.

"Shut up, Jackson."_ Percy…Percy Jackson._ Their swords crossed, the girl, Clarisse, spun around her sword out. Percy missed her sword but a second. He was too fast, he ducked. Her sword made a _shwush _sound as it hit the air. Percy grabbed her ankle, making her fall on her back. But Clarisse was strong and the wind wasn't knocked out of her like Annabeth would have thought. Even if the wind wasn't knocked out of her, Percy was still faster. Clarisse's sword was knocked from her hand. Percy climbed on top of her, knowing she was unarmed. His sword found her neck. She lied helpless under Percy's sword. Annabeth had to stop him, he was going to hurt her.

"Percy, no! Stop, you're going to hurt her!" Annabeth yelled, pushing through the kids. Percy looked at her with amusement.

"Annabeth," He turned his attention away from Clarisse to Annabeth. In just a second she grabbed Percy's sword from his hand and pushed him off. Soon enough, Percy found himself on his back with Clarisse on top of him. He could feel her hot breath on his face. She smelt of cinnamon.

"Hey, there Jackson. Thank little miss newbee for me. Because I just won." Clarisse taunted. She pushed herself off of Percy and walked to the Ares' kids. They cheered and praised her. Annabeth ran to Percy who was cursing and rubbing his forehead, still lying on the ground.

"Percy, I'm sorry…I thought you were trying to hurt her…I didn't know…I'm sorry," Percy chuckled and sat up. He looked at her.

"It's fine, Annabeth. I can only wish I could do something like that to Clarisse." Percy and Annabeth both laughed. She held her hand out, helping him up. Once their hands touch Annabeth felt a small shiver throughout her body. She pulled him up and they met eyes. Her striking grey eyes sunk into his sea green ones. She let go of his hand, trying to make the feeling go away. She didn't deserve to feel this way. Her father told her she didn't and she was going to obey him, whether she was with him or not. "So, where's your cabin?" Annabeth meant to change the question, but to her it sounded like she was being a stalker.

"My father's Poseidon, so my cabins over there," He pointed to a cabin along the water. It was a shade of blue and had a pier that led to the water. Tritons replaced pillars in the front of the cabin. "It's pretty nice being the only one in it, too." Percy began to walk towards his cabin, Annabeth followed.

"Why are you the only one?" Annabeth asked. She crossed her arms, feeling insecure. She hated not knowing what was going on or not knowing anything.

"Well, you know Greek Mythology, right?" Percy looked at her waiting for an answer. She nodded. "My dad and his brothers, Zeus and Hades, made this…treaty right after World War II. They agreed to not have any more children. But my father…my father apparently didn't particularly like that agreement." Percy chuckled. "I also have a brother named Tyson, but he's a Cyclops and works for my father. So, here I am a counselor at Camp Half-Blood." He chuckled. She couldn't describe this feeling she was having. Her heart stopped when he talked to her. Only her. "Have you unpacked yet?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"Not yet, I just got out of the infirmary." Percy nodded placing his hands in his pockets. "I planned on heading to my cabin, but I wanted to thank you for last night." Percy stopped looking at Annabeth.

"No need to thank me." He smiled. They walked to together to Annabeth's cabin, she was happy to see Percy's cabin wasn't too far away. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." Once again he smiled making Annabeth's heart race. He turned on his heels heading to his cabin. Annabeth opened the door to her cabin to find blueprint after blueprint. Desks full of them and beds covered in blueprints. Shelves of books lined the walls and there was mixed chatter throughout the cabin. "Welcome to the Athena cabin!" A girl, wearing an orange t-shirt with _Camp Half-Blood _written across it, had said. She just barely looked up from her laptop.

"Thank you." Annabeth whispered. She made her way to an empty bed, but suddenly a duffel bag appeared on it. She opened it, the bag was full of clothes and almost everything that had filled her room before. She sighed, grateful. Already, Annabeth knew this camp thing wasn't going to be easy.

**A/N: Here's another one! I'm sorry for making you wait, but I've been sick for the past two weeks. And I've been drained, physically and with homework. So I just now had time to finish the rest of this chapter. I really like this one.(: Sorry if some of the descriptions are wrong. I kind of made it the way I pictured it. **

**-demigodgirl1**


	4. Discontinued

**Discontinued.**

**I'm sorry for not continuing this story, but I've found no inspiration to write it and I'm not even sure where I'd like it to go. So I apologize if anyone really liked this story.**


End file.
